Caliso
Caliso is the goddess of darkness in the Elder Pantheon. Appearence Caliso has pale white skin, curly black hair, and wears a purple dress made from shattered dreams. Alignment Caliso's exact alignment is hard to label. At the beginning she was Lawful Neutral, but as time progressed her alignment changed. She saw good as being cruel towards evil (This view is due mainly to Ithilian slahing his way through "innocent" undead all the time.) and didn't want that. Her alignment changed from Lawful to Neutral over time as she became more and more depressed and didn't care about law or chaos. She had become more and more evil over time, and she was turned Neutral Evil after a conversation with Darktew. She saw it not as evil, but rather that good should pay for all they've persecuted due to their own moral compasses. Personality Caliso is, and always been, generally a very depressed person. In Essalda, while the rest of the Elder Pantheon were enjoying themselves, she would just be there for the first half, then run away crying, spending the rest of the night alone in her room. This due to something she couldn't understand why the others were fine with: She was blind. Teo and Ithilian were also blind, but they used magic to sense their suroundings. Caliso did this too, but she longed to see ''the true beauty of things. The fact she could never see, despite even her magics, made her very sad. Other than this, Caliso is a very emotional goddess in general. She posesses a very high intellect, but goes by what she feels most of the time. She is (Like Darktew,) always willing to make sacrifices for those she cares about. She wants everybody to be her friend, but many are afraid of her due to the fact that she's a goddess of darkness, which are (As we've been told by mythology, pop culture, etc...) always evil. History Caliso was created at the same time as Ithilian and Teo, and was blinded Ithilian filled all of space with light. She spent most her time crying in her room or writing stories that nobody else liked and criticized her for. This was how most of her life was, until Darktew escaped from Tartarus the second time and took refuge in Essalda to avoid Destructus. There he met Caliso. Caliso saw this as an opportunity to finally have a friend. As another god of darkness, she knew that he must understand what it's like to be shunned because of what you are the god of. 'Relationship with Darktew''' Over time, Darktew and Caliso became close friends. (Well, very close. They were the only friends each of them had. So obviously it would be very close.) Caliso let Darktew in her division of the kingdom of Essalda to remain hidden. (Teo, the Wise One and Ithilian were just as great, if not greater, threats to Darktew than Destructus was.) Darktew had an essence that prevented detection of him via magical means, so the other members of the Elder Pantheon couldn't sense him. In return for Caliso's kindness, Darktew put all his time (That he so desperately wanted to use to plot revenge against Destructus.) into attempting to create a potion that would heal Caliso's blindness. Caliso told him it wasn't nessecary, that she felt better just having a friend there to talk to her, and understand her, and not push her away. But Darktew did so anyways. Darktew hated those who didn't return favors. After many years, he finally succeeded. Caliso drank the potion and her vision was restored. And the first thing she saw was Darktew. It was love at "first sight!" (Wow, that was terrible.) Although Caliso didn't admit it at the time, she was in love with Darktew from that point on. Darktew had developed this feeling over time. When the time was right, they confessed their love for each other. This began a romantic relationship between the two gods of darkness. Caliso eventually became pregnant and had two children: the twins Shadow and Warlic. Although it broke her heart, she knew that these children, with two gods of darkness as their parents, would turn out to be extremely evil and seek to annihilate all things. Darktew argued otherwise, but Caliso nonetheless abandoned the two children in Dementia once they were seven years old. This broke Darktew's heart. He broke up with her, saying that it's a parent's duty to care for their children, no matter whatthey could become because of it. Caliso disagreed, saying that if their existence continued, they could easily destroy themselves and each other, along with all of existence. After these events, she went back to writing stories and crying. Though she could see, she was caught in so much despair. She realized she wanted Darktew back more than anything, even her vision, but she knew that Darktew would never take her back. (Although Darktew actually wanted her back too but didn't think she would.) The Sunset Eclipse At the Sunset Eclipse, Teo will die, and Ithilian and Caliso will fight for the throne of Teo, to become the ruler of the Elder Pantheon. Ithilian will be victorious, and Caliso will be killed. Darktew arrives at Menal just as Ithilian makes the finishing blow on Caliso. In his rage, he fights Ithilian. Ithilian, being more powerful than Darktew, quickly has the upper hand on the fight, and creates a masive ball of light energy (Probably about the size of Jupiter...) And unleashes it at Darktew, but Caliso's pirit sacrifices itself to save Darktew's life. Darktew goes complete rage mode after this and destroys Ithilian, by convincing the God of Light that he was evil, therby making his armor breakable, then vanquishing him with a blast of darkness that destroyed all of Menal. (Don't **** with Darktew...) Caliso's spirit was repaired by Darktew and brought into the physical realm shortly thereafter. The two of them were together again, and would never seperate. Part 2 So far, Caliso has had no involvement in Part 2.